The present invention relates to material boxes and, more particularly, to an expanding material box for equipment.
Transporting a material box between locations can be dangerous and illegal, depending on the size of the box. Moreover, to accommodate locations where travel width varies, such as parking lots, multiple size boxes may be needed.
As can be seen, there is a need for an improved material box that has an adjustable width to permit legal and safe transportation while adjusting in size to allow for various applications.